


Vid: Now I Can Fly

by cosmic_llin



Category: Women of Troy (2020), Women's Basketball RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, Sports, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Rise like a phoenix, I open my wings up and now I can fly.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Vid: Now I Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runawaynun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/gifts).



> With thanks to walkthegale for suggesting the perfect song in under 10 seconds!

**Music:** Now I Can Fly, by RAIGN

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/raign/nowicanfly.html), plus subtitles on the streaming version below

 **Content Notes:** Occasional flickering and flashing throughout


End file.
